


The Ghost of You

by marsfromthestars



Series: Traitor Niki AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP War, Dream SMP finale, Dream Smp, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, No Romance, President Tubbo, Sleepy bois, Traitor Niki, Traitor Niki AU, dream team??? never heard of them, fundy and wilbur angst, god knows where techno is, i kinda own this au lol, maybe the badlands will show up later who knows, niki and ghostbur are good friends, not canon, the same stuff happens but it happens differently, this is all platonic, vice president tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsfromthestars/pseuds/marsfromthestars
Summary: Wilbur wakes up next to a girl with goat ears and horns. She reminds him of someone, but he's not sure why. All he knows is he's dead, he doesn't remember anything, and he'd like to know how he died.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: Traitor Niki AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026997
Kudos: 18





	The Ghost of You

Hello to whoever may be reading this!  
This is a continuation of my traitor Niki au!  
Pls don't take any of this as shipping there aren't gonna be any relationships outside the canon of the SMP (like Wilbur and Sally)  
Anyways, the storyline is going to go in the same general direction but it'll get there differently, and there will be separate side storylines obviously  
There might be some scenes which mention some violence or slight gore bc of the war, and obvious mentions of death, but for the most part there shouldn't be many content warnings  
Anyways, I hope u enjoy!! ^-^


End file.
